The present invention relates to an improvement of a projecting nozzle for powder coating, more particularly, it relates to the projecting nozzle for powder coating in which a device being capable of adjusting the shape of projection pattern of the powder paint dispersed from the projecting nozzle is provided.
In conventional so-called projection gun-type powder coating apparatus for electrostatic powder coating or other powder coatings, a projection nozzle is provided in a nose portion of an apparatus, and particles of powder coating entrained in carrying air being fed in an apparatus are to be discharged from a projection nozzle in the form of mist, but in order to attain the best coating on the basis of an object of coating and shape, dimension or the like of articles to be painted, it is necessary to properly adjust a shape of pattern or dimension of projection pattern of paint particles to be discharged from a projection nozzle.
According to conventional manners, the adjustment for projection pattern and dimension have been made by: projection nozzles having various kinds of shapes and dimensions have been prepared and they have been used by replacing them with one another;
IN PATHS OF PAINT PARTICLES BEING DISCHARGED FROM PROJECTION NOZZLE, A PAINT PARTICLE DEVIATION MEMBER IS PLACED BY WHICH FLOUR OF PAINT PARTICLES IS TO BE PREVENTED FROM CHANGING ITS FLOWING DIRECTION AND VARIOUS KINDS OF DIFFERENT TYPES OR DIMENSION OF DEVIATION MEMBERS ARE TO BE USED FOR REPLACING THEM WITH ONE ANOTHER;
RELATIVE POSITION BETWEEN PROJECTION NOZZLE AND THE DEVIATION MEMBER IS TO BE CHANGED; THE PROCESSES SET FORTH ABOVE ARE TO BE USED IN A COMBINED MANNER.
The processes referred to the above require complicated steps as well as many hours for adjusting the shape of pattern and dimension of the pattern. Further, if paint particle deviation member is to be used, paint particle is to be deposited on its surface and to come off the deposited particles intermittently makes the quality of coating obtained worse.